COMO UN CIERVO HERIDO
by LinderGreen
Summary: Las sabanas cayeron a un lado de la cama. Las caricias torpes, rápidas, sin delicadeza. Se rindió ante el alcohol, ante el dolor, ante los golpes… Dejo de resistirse. El dolor le había entumecido el corazón, le había obligado a mantenerse resignada y callada. "Aguanta" Se dijo. "Calla y sobrevive" Se repetía. Gaa-Tema, Shika-Hina Amor lento.
1. Chapter 1

COMO UN CIERVO HERIDO

CAPITULO 1: PRELUDIO.

.

.

 _._

 _La guerra se extendía implacable, aterradora…_

El viento acariciaba sus cabellos, inquieto. Era una y mil sensaciones agolpándose en un solo ser y temía que su cuerpo no soportara tanta zozobra.

Despejando sus pulmones se hecho hacia adelante sollozando. Queriendo gritarle al mundo lo muerta que se encontraba por dentro.

Todos fueron testigos de su lucha interna. Todos sufrían algo parecido sin atreverse a exteriorizarlo.

Perdida entre recuerdos confusos e ilusiones que hoy parecían tan lejanas, su mirada se clavó en el horizonte, deseando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse.

Nada. Muchos ojos la miraban y muchos brazos la consolaban, pero ninguno aminoraba su angustia.

Un suspiro al viento y una nueva lagrima beso el camino de tierra manchado con la sangre de todo un pueblo.

¿Existía alguien capaz de presenciar semejante brutalidad y no odiar al destino por ello? —Meditó.

Hinata Hyuga era una chica ingenua y noble, siempre deseando que el poder en el mundo no se viera reducido al odio y la destrucción. Siempre soñando con que aquel odio no la alcanzara a ella y a los suyos. Cuan equivocada estaba.

" _Los que persiguen el poder son personas que no vacilan en hacer del mundo un cementerio"._

Negó, ya nada cambiaria en aquel mundo sin memoria. Sin compasión.

—¡P-por qué! —Su vos se quebró. No había palabra de consuelo que a Hinata le bastara.

Su corazón, su cuerpo, su mundo estaba colapsándose. Naruto la abrazaba llorando junto a ella, Sakura la consolaba, Kiba la observaba en silencio con sus manos hechas un puño. Impotente por no poder hacer más.

Su vista detallo de nuevo los cuerpos sin vida de Neji y su mejor amigo. Un sentimiento desconocido comenzó a florecer en su pecho… odio, quizás.

Perla y oscuridad se encontraron por primera vez, en un deje de reproche y dolorosa espera.

Con desdén Sasuke la observo por unos segundos, detallando su rostro bañado en lágrimas y suciedad. La herida en su brazo era profunda y la sangre caía a borbotones manchando su chaleco. Sus cejas se alzaron en señal de disgusto. —Deja de llorar como una estúpida. —Recrimino su comportamiento ya cansado del drama que se empeñaban en protagonizar. —Tu debilidad me asquea, ponte de pie y haz algo productivo.

Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo contrariado. Observo a su alrededor como la guerra había teñido el antes, polvoriento paisaje, con sangre. La luna roja iluminando el firmamento y las fuerzas de toda una alianza a punto de quebrarse.

Él perdió a su padre y a muchas personas queridas para él. Comprendía el dolor de Hinata y hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke.

Ellos eran ninjas después de todo y se encontraban en el campo de batalla, rodeados de desolación, de muerte y por sobre todas las cosas, de enemigos. Todos habían perdido a alguien a esas alturas de la guerra, pero el enemigo aún seguía en pie y no podían darse el lujo de llorar la partida de sus seres queridos. No, por el momento no.

—Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto. —Le dijo consciente de que Naruto se lanzaría al cuello de Sasuke en cualquier momento si no lo hacía entrar en razón. —Hay enemigos a los que debemos vencer, lloraremos sus muertes cuando esto haya acabado. —Puntualizó.

La vio tiritar ante sus palabras y algo dentro de él se identificó con ella. Con aquella mujer de curvas marcadas y rostro derrotado, de ojos como la luna que ahora lo miraban ausente. Como si no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de pasar a su alrededor.

—Hinata, —La chica pareció reaccionar a su llamado—: cobremos las vidas que nos fueron arrebatadas. —Le tendió la mano. —Por Neji, por Shino, por mi padre y por toda la alianza.

Su mirada calló hasta sus manos, pensativa. Shikamaru no le dio tiempo a hundirse de nueva cuenta en su debilidad, él simplemente la tomó por los hombros y de un tirón la acerco a su pecho, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Nadie dijo más. Solo permanecieron frente a ellos sopesando la razón del Nara para reaccionar de aquella forma.

Naruto y Temari compartieron miradas cómplices, un sentimiento los descoloco a los dos y había incomodidad en sus corazones. Apartaron la mirada confundidos.

Hinata aparco su desdicha y decidida tomo la mano de Shikamaru. Ayudar a la alianza era su deber, no podía rendirse justo ahora cuando más la necesitaban.

Naruto le dedico una mirada cargada de significado y Shikamaru comprendiendo se hizo a un lado mientras Naruto tomaba su lugar decidido a acabar con Kaguya. Sasuke le siguió unos pasos más atrás. Era hora de que la maldita loca obsesionada con los jardines fuera despachada al más allá.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna cuando juntos se tomaron de las manos. No era Uchiha Sasuke, era un shinobi decidido a defender el mundo que su hermano le había encargado.

Una última mirada al paisaje y en medio de la oscuridad se reanudaba de nuevo la encarnizada lucha. Seguros esta vez, que no se rendirían hasta hacerse con la victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: Segunda parte.

PRELUDIO/RECUERDOS

.

.

.

La mañana ya pintaba los accidentados paisajes, bañándolos con hermosos rayos de sol; claros y deslumbrantes. Podría decirse que algo se sentía en el aire, quizás un atisbo de paz o tranquilidad que no habían sentido desde que la guerra había estallado, todo era tan extraño para ella en esos momentos.

Todos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, la vida parecía seguir el orden natural de las cosas. Si, el dolor seguía en sus corazones pero ya no escocía tanto, ya no los resquebrajaba por dentro impidiéndoles respirar o por lo menos eso pretendían.

 **Recuerdos** , los mantendría latentes en su memoria y en su corazón.

 _Neji…_ Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, señal de que la imagen de su primo siempre marcaría su vida. Lo amo, aun lo amaba… _por eso duele tanto_. Sonrió, lo dejo ir sin hacerle saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. No, hubiese sido peor confesarlos. Él no los creería de todas maneras, estaba empeñado en que su corazón aun seguía enamorado de Naruto. _Eso ya no importa, ¿verdad Niisan?_ Dijo mirando al cielo.

¡Hinata!¡ ¡Vamos! El grito de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos, casi agradecía a su estruendosa voz por librarla de pensar una vez mas en su primo… ¡H-hai! _(Un amor no realizado)._

Todos emprendieron el camino a casa evitando pensar en lo que les esperaba al llegar para no tener que volver a la oscuridad de sus cuartos y al vacío de un sentido pésame que no deseaban recibir. Siguieron caminando, con sus heridas a cuestas, con la ropa sucia y con las piernas cansadas de sostener tanto peso. Por que tanto el cuerpo como el alma se encontraban resentidos, era casi como ver una rama de un árbol seco que una brisa podría echar abajo… Victoriosos en la batalla, tan derrotados por dentro.

 **Recuerdos** que pronto dejarían de escocer, se prometían a si mismos.

Kiba se empeño en sonreír aunque sus puños estuvieran cansados de estrujarse contra la pared de roca. Aunque las lagrimas siguieran cayendo por su mejilla arrastrando la suciedad que había dejado los largos meses de enfrentamientos. Había perdido tanto en ese campo de batalla que quizás él jamas volvería a ser el mismo; perdido su corazón ¿que le quedaba ahora? Quizás una fría mansión a la cual su madre ya no regresaría o tal vez un pequeño relicario que le había dado Shino en su lecho de muerte… No sabría como ser feliz de todos modos después de esto. La guerra les había dejado un antes y un después bastante trágico.

Kiba volvió a sonreír de nueva cuenta en dirección a Hinata, se le veía tan delgada y delicada. Siempre se imagino protegiéndola de todo peligro, siempre le inspiraba un sentimiento de sobreprotección que lo incomodaba en ocasiones. Extendió con delicadeza su mano en dirección a ella, quien se esforzaba por subir el camino de piedra húmeda y resbalosa de la colina sin éxito, resbalando de tanto en tanto. Dandole un poco de respiro a su fatigada mente.

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él le sonrió sin mucho animo, Hinata podía notar la tristeza de su compañero de equipo con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Todos se esforzaban por mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios, pero nadie sonreía con sinceridad. Un suspiro casi cansino salió de sus labios al ver como el pequeño morral que tenia en sus manos se le resbalo justo cuando Kiba tiro de su mano derecha y había ido a parar a las manos de alguien que con muy buenos reflejos lo había atrapado antes de que cayera al riachuelo.

Sasuke se recostó contra un viejo árbol a la orilla del camino de tierra, se le veía cansado y muy lastimado. Sus heridas, iban mas allá de las físicas. Él no se perdonaría y Naruto estaba preocupado por lo inestable que se encontraba. Su cabeza en ocasiones le jugaba muy malas pasadas y su orgullo se vio afectado por sus ganas de desquitarse con el mundo. Cometió errores que hicieron de su camino el equivocado desde el principio. Estaba arrepentido, se sentía en deuda con su aldea y consigo mismo. Regresar no seria justo, no se lo merecía. Entre tantos momentos de total oscuridad había encontrado por fin una tenue luz.

Expiación, necesitaba ver el mundo con unos nuevos ojos, ver aquello que tanto odio le había impedido ver con claridad y resurgir del dolor con un nuevo propósito que honre la memoria de Itachi. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Hina sujétate bien, te ayudare a subir Escuchó a lo lejos a la chica Hyuga y al chucho Inuzuka y por reflejo su mirada de molestia se había centrado en la cómica escena, Kiba con poco esfuerzo había tirado-arrastrado a la pequeña chica colina arriba y esta había pegado un chillido desesperado al ver su morral escaparse de su mano. Fue solo un segundo que no recuerda muy bien, pero se vio a si mismo sujetando un pequeño morral entre sus manos que no le importaba lo mas mínimo, justo antes de que cayera al agua. Quizó pegarse contra la pared de roca, su cuerpo ahora le desobedecía y eso no podía cabrearlo mas. Con un gesto brusco tiró el morral hacia arriba y bufando siguió su camino no sin antes escuchar un: _gracias, Sasuke-kun_ de sus labios que extrañamente le saco una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura tragó con amargura la píldora de soldado que acababa de meterse en la boca, había visto esa pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa y eso había bastado para hacerla sentir furiosa.

Ya casi podía verse las puertas de la aldea, ahora la realidad era imposible de evadir. Habían intentado olvidar todo durante el camino a casa pero ahora que ya bordeaban las puertas de konoha el sentimiento de perdida no lo podían ignorar.

Shikamaru se había quedado rezagado en mitad del camino, pensando una y otra vez en que palabras elegir para reconfortar a su madre. Era la tarea mas difícil de su vida y nunca antes había sentido un vacío tan significativo en sus estrategias, se maldecía así mismo por no predicar con el ejemplo de _un daño colateral es necesario para el bien mayor…_ se empeño tanto en decirlo, pero ahora costaba tanto asimilarlo.

Esquivó la muchedumbre que parecía no cansarse de chillar*, ajenos a los ojos oscuros y llenos de angustia de quienes apenas llegaban. Ahogó un suspiro de frustración al ver como toda Konoha les vitoreaba como si fueran héroes. No le quedo más que disimular, forzando una sonrisa triste, pero en su interior solo podía repetirse una y otra vez: _Ellos no tienen la culpa de ser ignorantes._ Ensimismado como estaba dio el ultimo paso a ciegas hacia la mansión Nara.

 **Recuerdos** demasiado angustiosos le acecharon

De rodillas calló rindiéndose por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, ante el dolor que se negaba ha aceptar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre? Aquel horrible nudo en la garganta comenzaba a asfixiarlo y no era capaz de controlar sus emociones a esas alturas.

Lo primero que vio al cruzar la puerta fue la foto que adornaba el recibidor, Yoshino y Shikaku en el día de su boda. Una lagrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla. Los pasos apresurados de su madre se escucharon cercanos y la joven mujer se hecho a los brazos de su hijo, sollozando… él se deshizo en lagrimas disculpándose una y otra vez.

¡Dijiste que no morirías! Reclamó al aire abrazada aun a Shikamaru.

Yoshino era una mujer temperamental, de carácter fuerte e inamovible pero la noticia derrumbo por completo su fortaleza. Sabía que sus vidas estaban atadas a la muerte… _Pero imaginarlo y vivirlo son dos cosas muy diferentes. S_ u pecho ardía. Su compañero de vida con el que compartió tantos años de felicidad, se había marchado dejándola sola.

Él murió cumpliendo con su deber, él fue feliz al dar su vida por nosotros… Repitió una y otra vez, y no supo si lo hacia para consolar a su madre o para consolarse a sí mismo.

¡Lo sé!, ¡lo sé! Se hundió de nuevo en el pecho de su hijo. No eran los únicos cuyo nombre de un ser querido era tallado en la piedra de los caídos, pero a Shikamaru aún le quedaba la esperanza de que el mundo no se viera de nuevo frente a la temible cara de la guerra y ellos fueran los últimos en sentir esa agonía… _Los sueños, sueños son._ Por esta ocasión, solo por esta, se permitiría tener un pensamiento tan ingenuo.

El día de mañana siempre podría ser mejor, ese pensamiento tuvieron todos al llegar… pero cada mañana siguió siendo igual: llenas de pesadillas y de asfixiantes **recuerdos,** cada uno con su propio protagonista y mas aterradora que el día anterior.


End file.
